


Silver turns to Red

by Lillmaru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillmaru/pseuds/Lillmaru
Summary: Sesshoumaru takes care of his daughter and runs his business, but all the while he is holding onto a deep sense of guilt over the death of his mate.  Will he let go of these demons to be with the woman he loves or will they keep him locked in the past.





	Silver turns to Red

Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  All original characters are mine to do with as I see fit.

 

 

Sitting behind a large dark wooden desk in an opulent office, Sesshoumaru, looks out the window at the sprawling city, skyscrapers gleaming in the waning sunlight, his eyes eventually alight upon the Empire State Building _, “I remember when that was being built”_ he muses to himself, “ _but then again that was eighty years ago.”_ His youki voice quips. 

The door to his office opens as his secretary, Ms. Takahashi, walks in bowing and asks, “Mr. Nakamori, Do you need anything before I leave for the day?”

He shakes his head, “No, thank you Sakura”.  She bows again and leaves the office, closing the door with a soft click.

He starts to gather his things and puts them in an old leather briefcase that has obviously seen better days.  He strokes a ragged edge and a warm feeling comes upon him and then a soul sucking sadness overwhelms it.  “ _Kaiya gave me this on our tenth wedding anniversary, only a few days before she died”_ he reflects to himself as he tries to ignore the aching guilt that never goes away.

“ _You want to indulge tonight, I can feel it”_ his youki voice whispers to him.

“ _Would it be so wrong, Aiko is at a sleep over tonight, so I don’t have to go home”_ he replies. 

“ _No, but this time don’t fall asleep in the gutter, you couldn’t get the smell out of your suit for weeks.”_

He strides out of his office and heads toward the nearest bar.

He finds one in a corner a few blocks from his office and proceeds to sit at the bar and orders a bourbon on the rocks.  “Here you go” a young woman says as she hands him his drink.  He looks up to see a pair of golden-brown eyes smiling at him, her dimpled cheeks framed by auburn hair pulled back in a braid, “Is there anything else I get for you?” He shakes his head and turns his attention back to the drink in front of him.

During the many hours that he spends there drinking himself into oblivion, his senses keep an almost unconscious tab on the young woman, Cecilia he heard her say, tending the bar all night.  She seemed out of place there, just a little too nice and trusting to be working in a seedy place like this, he absently thought as he watched her working.  By the time the bar was closing, he could hardly see straight and standing was a real problem, let alone walking.  He could feel someone helping him walk down the street when all of a sudden, he felt a pain in his back then he blacked out.  He woke up red eyed with his youki in control, smelling Cecilia’s fear and a man’s malice.  He tracked their scent to the alley behind him and found Cecilia crying as the man ripped her shirt open and lifted her skirt up to start fondling her.  Sesshoumaru in a rage barreled into the man, sending them rolling along the dirty pavement.  They both wrestled for the knife, while Cecilia watched in horror to see her attacker stab Sesshoumaru in the chest.  He started to growl, a vicious sound that she couldn’t believe was coming from him, and grabbed the knife and stuck it into her attacker’s neck.  Sesshoumaru then crawls toward her and promptly collapses on top of her.

“Don’t die! Don’t Die” she keeps repeating to herself as she rolls her rescuer off of her and tries to stymie the blood freely flowing from the stab wound to his chest.  “ _He’s going to die if I don’t get help,”_ her muddled brain tries to think, _“what do I do, the bar’s closed I don’t have a cell phone.  Maybe he has one in his pocket!”_   She rummages through his pocket and finds his phone, she presses the emergency symbol.

“911 what is your emergency?” the operator asks

“I was attacked then this man tried to save me and he’s bleeding really bad, hurry please!” she chokes out.  Cecilia proceeds to give the operator her location and within a few minutes the sound of an ambulance and a police car can be heard coming their way.  The paramedics rush out and place her hero on the gurney and into the ambulance, where to the consternation of the police officers she tells them that in no uncertain terms that she is going with him to the hospital, and if they want to interview her that’s where I’ll be. 


End file.
